justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fight Club
|artist = |year = 2017 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: Cobalt Blue 1B: Dark Teal 2A: Sand Yellow 2B: Brown |pc = (7th-Gen) |gc = Dark Magenta |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 201 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Sidewinder |audio = |choreo = |perf =Audrey Hurtis }}"Fight Club" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long, red, curly hair. She wears an olive green army jacket, a long, low cut, navy blue dress, a navy blue leg garter, short, red socks, and black ankle boots. She resembles Lights in her album and comic series. Sidewinder coach 1.png|8th-Gen Sidewinder coach 1 wii.png|7th-Gen Background The background takes places in a partially destroyed Japanese city with vegetation growing on the buildings, the girl being on top of a building with a destroyed wall. After a daytime sequence, the city goes into nighttime during each chorus. During the night, the signs of the buildings light up in left and right patterns. After the first chorus, the scenery turns into a drawn-out grayscale, with splashes of green and blue colors. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Cross your hands across your chest, and lift your right leg up. Gold Move 3: Throw your right leg out and punch your right arm to the side, then bring them back in. Fightclub gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Fightclub gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Fightclub gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Fightclub gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *The thumbnail for Fight Club s preview gameplay, which originally had leaked before the track confirmation on September 27th, 2017, had the song s codename, Sidewinder, as the song s title. *''Fight Club'' samples the oriental riff, a stereotypical series of notes often associated with oriental culture. This riff has also been used in Kung Fu Fighting. * "Let s put it all behind us and make love" is misinterpreted as "Let s put it all behind us and make up". * The dancer s hairstyle and outfit resembles that of Lights in her album and comic series, Skin and Earth. *There is a lyric error involving the line "Comes to shove", where the "e" at the end is followed by a rectangle. **This issue was only fixed on 7th-Gen versions and 8th-Gen consoles with enough storage space in which a question mark will replace the rectangle. *On October 2, 2017, the teaser previews were removed from the American channel. **They were made public again the following day. *''Fight Club'' is one of three songs in whose codename ( ) is the name of a snake; the others are The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) ( ) and Boom Boom ( ). All three codenames are references to the movie "Kill Bill". *On 7th-Gen versions, the pictograms appear in green, the general beta-development stage color. Some of them have grey pixels on their torso. ** Additionally, the coach s outline seems to be more luminous. * 7th-Gen versions of the routine use a different set of menu assets, which portray the coach with a blue outline. * According to the 7th-Gen avatar, the coach initially had browner hair, an ochre jacket, and a differently shaped neckline. * On the official Just Dance website, is featured in place of Boom Boom. ** The promotional gameplay is accidentally named as "Iggy Aazalea ft. Zedd - BOOM BOOM 304601", too. * The coach wears the same one piece dress as the dancer from Ain’t My Fault, but in blue instead of yellow. Gallery Game Files Sidewinder_cover_generic.jpg|''Fight Club'' Sidewinder_cover_generic wii.png|'' '' (7th-Gen) Sidewinder cover albumcoach.png| album coach Sidewinder cover albumcoach wii.png| album coach (7th-Gen) sidewinder_banner_bkg.png|Classic’s Just Dance 2018 menu banner (8th-Gen) Sidewinder p1 ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots Sidewinder 8gen menu.png|''Fight Club'' on the menu (8th-Gen) Sidewinder 8gen load.png|Loading screen (8th-Gen) Sidewinder 8gen coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (8th-Gen) Sidewinder wii menu.png|''Fight Club'' on the menu (7th-Gen) Sidewinder wii routinemenu.png|Routine selection menu (7th-Gen) Sidewinder wii coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Fightclub_betapictos.png|7th-Gen version with green pictograms Promotional Images Sidewinder twitter advert.jpeg|''Fight Club'' reveal from Twitterhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/913831563523104768 Sidewinder promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Iggy Azalea ft. Zedd - BOOM BOOM 304601.jpg Beta Elements Sidewinder p1 ava beta.png|Beta avatar Others Fightclub thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sidewinder_thumbnail_us.png|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Old) Fightclub thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Official) Sidewinder outline comparison 1.png|Outline comparison between 8th-Gen and 7th-Gen Sidewinder outline comparison 2.png|Another outline comparison Sidewinder_lyrics error.png|Error in the lyrics Sidewinder outline glitch.png|Outline glitch FightClubBoomBoomWebsitebug.png|'' '' placed in the website instead of Boom Boom FightClubBoomBoomWebsitebug2.png|Proof that the promotional image in the official website is called "BOOM BOOM" Videos Official Audio File:LIGHTS "FIGHT CLUB" LYRICS Teasers Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (7th-Gen) Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (8th-Gen) Extractions Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 Extraction References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Audrey Hurtis